


My Love

by TaehyunLicker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaehyunLicker/pseuds/TaehyunLicker
Summary: This is for descriptions or depictions of sexual activity by characters under the age of eighteen.ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @taehyunlickerI put a underage warning, if you dont like dont waste your time telling me to take it down, i work hard on my stories, I'm not disrespecting them, you can comment all you want if you dont like it then get the fuck off of my stories nobodys forcing you to read it.Jeno and Jaemin have pussies, Jeno uses his safeword.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored while writing this and i didnt want to finish the fucking so i just edited the ending ive been gone for a long time but i miss writing im gonna try to write new stories this year so look forward to that

A nasty, abandoned apartment complex, most of the windows were broken and the wallpaper was peeling off the walls. There was so much dirt and grime on the floor if you ran your fingers across it there would be dips in the dirt where your fingers were. None of the light fixtures had light bulbs in them, not like the complex had power to turn them on. There were cobwebs in the upper corners of the room. Candles lit up the dim room just enough to see. A silk handkerchief sitting on the ground with a pair of scissors, a lighter, a blindfold, a pack of cigarettes, a leather paddle, and a few clothespins. 

Jaemin was wearing a tight leather dominatrix outfit, tight in every place, clinging to her curves. The outfit accentuated her smooth, curved ass. Her perfect perky boobs were pushed together, the zipper pulled down just enough to tease Jeno with her cleavage. She had high heel boots on, the heel was thin and the platform was tall and thick.

Jeno was laying on the floor. Her small breasts exposed, as well as the rest of her body, except for bright, white lace panties which were covering her pussy. Her hands and legs chained to the floor, there was nothing between Jeno’s skin and the dirty floor, her eyes scanning the room and moving around Jaemin’s body, studying her curves.

Jaemin walked over to Jeno and sat on her lap, right where her hips were. She leaned over and kissed right next to her lips, almost touching their lips together. 

She leaned farther down and whispered in her ear, “I'm going to punish you like the whore you are.” 

She picked up the blindfold on the silk cloth and placed it over Jeno’s eyes and caressed her cheek. Jaemin stood up after she tied the blindfold over Jeno’s eyes and stood between her spread legs. She looked down at Jeno and spit on her exposed abdomen. 

“You're so pathetic and disgusting.” The words slipped out of her mouth as she pushed the front of her shoe against Jeno’s clit. 

The spit causing Jeno to flinch slightly and Jeno bit her lip as she felt the pressure on her clit, trying not to moan knowing she'll get punished if she does. 

Jaemin squats down next to Jeno and grabbed the scissors, she glided the scissors down from Jeno’s chest to her panties, running them through the spit that was on her belly. Jeno flinched as she felt the scissors against her chest, her body tensed up as they were guided down her body to her panties. 

Jaemin opened the scissors and slid them down getting Jeno’s panties between them. She closed the scissors and cut Jeno’s panties off her and watched them fall onto the floor. Jaemin slid the scissors against Jeno’s pussy, pulling them apart and putting her clit between the blades. She slowly closed the scissors and looked up at Jeno. 

“Jaemin please don't”, Jeno’s voice was shaky and high pitched. 

Jaemin chuckled and smirked “Don't do what?” She kept slowly closing the scissors on Jeno’s clit. 

“Jaemin, please don't act like this.” 

Jaemin chuckles, giving a mischievous grin as she raises her hand and suddenly lands a stinging smack on Jeno’s pussy, hitting her clit as her hand landed. Jeno flinched, she bit her lip harder than she had before, causing a tiny trail of blood to drip into her mouth.

Jaemin walked over to the lit candles and she picked one up, watching Jeno as she sid. She stood between Jeno’s legs, looking down at her slowly tilting the candle so the wax dripped down onto Jeno’s belly, her thighs, and on her chest, going onto her breasts. Jeno jerked back once she felt the hot wax drip on her belly, the chains dragged across the floor making a metallic noise, Jaemin looked down as she jerked away and rolled her eyes. 

"Stop running away you make this game a lot less fun when you act like a little bitch," she said with an annoyed tone and she pushed her foot against her pussy.

Jeno’s legs twitched when the shoe pushed against her pussy, Jaemin squatted down and looked at Jeno’s pussy. 

“So pretty” she said as she flicked her clit, Jeno bit her lip so she wouldn't moan again. “I love how vulnerable you are, I could do anything I wanted to you right now, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it.” Jaemin chuckled and picked up Jeno’s cut up panties, the back of the once clean white panties were a light brown. 

She sat on her chest and rubbed her fingers across her lips and pushed her fingers into her warm slick mouth. Jeno let Jaemin put her fingers in her mouth, gently sucking on her fingers, letting her tongue rub against them. Jaemin pulled her fingers out of her mouth and stuffed her panties in her mouth, putting the wetness against her tongue. Jaemin got off of her lap, walked to the silk cloth and picked up the paddle that was sitting on it.

Jaemin dragged the paddle across Jeno’s pussy, she brought the paddle up and brought it back down, hitting Jeno’s pussy. Jeno jerked away and cried out in pain, her cries muffled because of the panties in her mouth. Jaemin lets the paddle smack her pussy again.

“One because you think I can't hear your pathetic cries.” 

Jeno’s thighs twitch, trying to close but the chains stopped them from meeting. “Jaemin, please, I'm sorry, I'll be good, please don't hit me again.” Her cries being muffled due to the panties in her mouth.

Jaemin chuckles and she smacks the paddle on Jeno’s clit again, hitting harder than she did last time, causing her to pull back again. 

“And two because I told you to keep your filthy mouth shut.” The sound of the paddle smacking against Jeno’s skin and Jaemin’s honeyed voice filled the room. Jaemin walked in place for a couple seconds, making Jeno think she was walking around the room. 

Jaemin walked to Jeno’s head, her feet placed behind her head as she squatted down, being as quiet as possible. She ran her fingers through Jeno’s hair. Jeno jerked away from whatever was touching her, her voice loud and thick with fear as she spoke. “Jaemin what’s touching me.” 

Jaemin chuckled, her laugh echoed in the room, it was too loud to be from where Jeno thought she was. “I thought I told you to shut the fuck up.” Jaemin’s words were soft spoken, her voice sounding loving and quiet. Jaemin brought her hand to Jeno’s face and gently caressed her cheek, she lifted her hand and brought it back down against Jeno’s soft and smooth cheek, the smack was violent, painful, and audible. Jeno let out a cry of pain, her noises were involuntary but sounded like music to Jaemin’s ears. 

“Snowflake!” Jeno half screamed half whispered. Jaemin immediately squatted down next to Jeno and started untying the chains around her wrists. “Jeno, baby, are you okay.” Jeno looked at Jaemin, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at her. “It was too much, I’m sorry Jaemin” Jaemin leaned down and kissed her girlfriends lips gently. “I’m not mad at you my love.” Jaemin cleaned up their mess and took them home. Jaemin spent the rest of the night showering Jeno with love.


End file.
